forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkur
| aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic Good | symbol5e = A cloud and three lightning bolts | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Sailors | domains5e = Tempest, War | worshipers5e = Northlanders | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Destructive wrath Guided strike War god's blessing | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Warrior's Rest | realm4e = | serves4e = Tempus | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Sailors | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Chaotic Good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Warrior's Rest | realm3e = Safe Harbor | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Favorable Winds Naval Combat Ships | domains3e = Air, Chaos, Good, Oceans, Protection, Wrath | worshipers3e = Fighters, rogues, sailors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = The Captain's Cutlass (cutlass) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Shield showing a thundercloud with three lightning bolts descending from it | homeplane2e = Ysgard/Ysgard | realm2e = Safe Harbor | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Sailors, safety of ships, favorable winds, naval combat | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Valkur ( ), the Captain of the Waves, was an exarch of Tempus, patron of sailors, ships, favorable winds, and naval combat. Relationships Valkur's philosophy often put him in conflict with the capricious ocean-goddess Umberlee and he was a sworn enemy of the Deities of Fury. He was friendly with Selûne, who guided sailors across the sea. History It was believed that Valkur may have once been a mortal sailor who challenged Umberlee and emerged victorious. Worshipers Clergy The church of Valkur was loosely organized. Many clerics served as captains or sailors aboard ships and they usually met each other only if they happened to serve on the same ship or be in the same port. The clergy was known for helping sailors who were down on their luck. Holy Days Valkur's church celebrated only one holy day known as the Shattering. The exact date of the festival varied but it was always celebrated in the spring. The purpose of the festival was to celebrate the breaking up of ice floes in the north, which marked the beginning of the sailing season. Appendix References Connections Category:Exarchs Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Air domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Ocean domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Tempest domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Safe Harbor Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Warrior's Rest Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes